1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to furniture, and more particularly to furniture with interchangeable arrangement for altering the overall ornamental appearance of furniture without affecting the main structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, people are highly aware of their living environment such that people devoted much enthusiasm for decorating their houses and offices. Furniture, such as table, desk, chair, and sofa, is essential item and is considered a form of decorative art. In addition to its original function, it can serve as a decorative purpose. Generally speaking, furniture is a durable and bulky item that when the furniture is placed in a particular area of a room, the furniture will not be moved or relocated. Therefore, the furniture must be seriously selected to match with the interior design of the room. In the existing market, there are different designs of furniture to match with personal preference and interior room design. In other words, people usually bought furniture which matches with the color or design as the interior environment of their rooms. In addition, furniture usually is configured with a one-piece structure to enhance the rigidity of the furniture and to provide a particular unique design for decoration. Sometimes, the furniture store provides pre-design service that the customer is able to design the furniture before the final product is made. Therefore, the customer is able to choose different colors or patterns for the furniture. For example the customer is able to choose a particular color for the tabletop and a crafting design for the table legs in order to form a table. However, the pre-designable furniture will keep its overall ornamental appearance after it is made.
When people remodel their houses or offices, the interior design thereof will be totally changed. In other words, the existing furniture will not match with the new design. It is a waste to purchase new furniture when the original furniture is still in good condition. The easiest way to keep the original furniture for the new design is to re-paint the furniture. However, it is time consuming to sand and re-paint the original furniture.
Assembling furniture is introduced on the current market, wherein the assembling furniture comprises a plurality of detachable connectors for connecting different components together such that the user is able to detach and replace some of the components. For example, the detachable connectors are used for connecting the tabletop with the table legs, such that the user is able to replace the tabletop while the table legs are kept. However, the detachable connectors will weaken the rigidity of the furniture. The joints of the furniture via the detachable connectors will be loosen when the components of the furniture are repeatedly detached and re-attached. Meanwhile, the user may need lots of time to assemble all the components together, which is less efficiency and time-consuming.
Moreover, due to the components have large sizes, large spaces are required for storing different components of the furniture. Most importantly, the cost for buying different kinds of components is always expensive. For the people who are enthusiasm to decorating their living spaces and offices, the assembling furniture are high in cost and, large sizes, and time-consuming.